


Nightmares

by Bellaledrid



Series: Taken [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaledrid/pseuds/Bellaledrid
Summary: Felicity is haunted by her kidnapping. Can Oliver help her set those nightmares to rest?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Taken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544464
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Nightmares

  
Oliver woke suddenly, Felicity beside him. He loved that they had progressed far enough in their relationship that he could stay over. He had initially worried that he would be unable to sleep with Felicity in the room. But she seemed to have the opposite effect. With her curled up in his arms he slept through the night; getting at least seven hours sleep instead of the three or four he usually managed alone.

He glanced over at Felicity trying to deduce what had caused him to wake. She was thrashing around on the bed, clearly stuck in a nightmare. Her legs flailed wildly, and Oliver realised that it had been her leg hitting his that had woken him. He ran his hand gently through her hair, his lips brushing her forehead in a kiss; an attempt to sooth her. It didn't work.

'She felt the blade slicing through her body. Her leg was on fire, blood pouring out of the wound in her thigh. The blade in Slade's hand dripped with blood as he stared down at her smirking.

"A knife in your leg. And then your arm. And then your stomach." Slade's words echoing around her; a reminder that more pain was still to come.

She twisted and turned, but the bindings holding her to the chair held fast.

"Or maybe I'll carve out your heart and give it to Queen on a plate." The knife descended towards her piercing her chest.

Felicity sat up screaming. Another night. Another nightmare. Always the same. Reality, with a twist. Of course, her brain would take the most horrific moment of her life and make it even worse. Her hand subconsciously trailed from her leg to her shoulder and then her stomach, pausing as it ghosted over each of her scars. It had been five months since Slade had kidnapped her, and barely a night had gone by that she hadn't dreamed of him; reliving the injuries and fear all over again.

The bedside lamp flicked on and Felicity yelped in shock. She had forgotten she wasn't alone tonight. Oliver. She had hoped sleeping beside him would chase the nightmares away. That the safety she felt when he was around during the day would extend into the night. No such luck. The dreams didn't care whether she was sleeping in her house alone, with Oliver or at Oliver's house. She had even tried sleeping at Diggle's for a couple of nights. It made no difference; the nightmares came all the same.

"You okay?" Oliver's voice was softly. He reached out a hand, pausing before it landed her arm, giving her time to refuse the comfort should she not wish to be touched. She leant against his hand and it wasn't long before he pulled her towards him, engulfing her in his arms. 

"Just hold me." Felicity muttered against his chest.

"Of course." Oliver's hand ran up and down her back, pausing to rub circles at random points. It was oddly therapeutic. The unpredictability allowed Felicity to focus on his movements instead of being pulled back into her memories. It wasn't the first time he had done this. She thought about how easily he drew her thoughts away from the dark, holding her, providing a tether to reality. He knew what it was like to be plagued by nightmares, to see the worst points of your life every time you closed your eyes.

He moved further up the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. He allowed Felicity to adjust so that she was comfortable and then continued his soothing circles on her back.

"You never talk about your nightmares." He said quietly. "What exactly do you see?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It might help."

"You're one to talk." Felicity snorted. "Do I even know a quarter of what happened to you the five years you were away?"

"Just because I don't talk about my past, doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Urgh!" Felicity slid of the bed, before rounding on Oliver. "Don't do this Felicity. Don't do that. Be careful. Don't take unnecessary risks. Talk about your past. You're such a hypocrite."

Oliver stood up and took Felicity in his arms, holding her tight. She struggled against his chest before breaking down in tears. They stood by the bed for a couple of minutes, the only sound coming from the room was Felicity sobbing.

"Come back to bead and I'll make you a deal." Oliver said, kissing her gently. "A story for a story. You talk about one thing from that day and I'll tell you about one thing from the island."

"You don't have to do that, Oliver." She stepped out of his arms, wiping the tears from her face. "That wasn't me trying to coerce you into talking."

"I know. But you were right. You barely know anything about my past and I think maybe I'm ready to tell you."

"Okay."

They climbed back into bed, Oliver resting against the headboard once more with Felicity sat between his legs.

"Who goes first?" She asked.

"Dealer's choice."

"Could you?"

"Sure. Once upon a time..." Oliver chuckled as Felicity poked him in the side. "Isn't that how all stories start?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Folly1977 for the inspiration for this work.


End file.
